


Mixed Up Feelings

by Etomarrose



Series: The Confusing life of two high school boys [1]
Category: High School Hook Ups, School Life - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Hate, High School Students, Love, M/M, Rated M, Secrets, relationship, sudden feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etomarrose/pseuds/Etomarrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is the Captain of the Football team, and Max is the smartest kid in school. Both of the them are seniors and both of them have different life styles. What happens when fate makes their two paths collide? Friendship? Love? Hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up Feelings

Max Prov: 

I hear the bell ring as I start to pack up my bag. I pick up my backpack and throw it over my shoulder. I start towards the door when I hear my name being called. "Max, yo Max wait up!", I turn around to see one of my friends hurrying over to me. He pats my shoulder, "hey, what do you want to do for lunch?". I think for a minute, "I don't really care, what do you want?". He always gives me this look when I say that, "dude why do you always do that? You never tell me where you want to eat, or do for that matter actually. Listen you got to start saying what you want otherwise nobody is ever going to know what you want." I roll my eyes and walk towards the door, "I don't have to decide anything cause I have you. Besides I honestly don't care." I can feel his glare on the back of my head, "Fine, I'll pick...hmmmm burgers?" I open my locker and look at him, "Didn't we have burgers yesterday?" He lets out a huge sigh and shakes his head," I thought you said you DIDN'T care." "Thats because I don't I'm just saying..." I trail off as I see Charles walk by. I seriously don't understand why he is so popular. Sure he's the captain of the Football team and yeah he's good looking with his green eyes and brown hair, not to mention his height, how tall is he? 6'3, 6'4. Wait wait wait why do I even care? I don't, thats right, ugh. "Dude you okay?" I shake my head, "Yes, fine, Just great now lets get food Im hungry" I grab his hand and pull him towards the front door. 

Charles Prov:

I decided to skip french, I mean seriously who even cares about languages. I look at my watch to see what time it is. Cool I still have about an hour before lunch. I wonder if Alex is in class. Hehe maybe I should go bug him. I let out a sigh and start walking down the hall. I think this is Alex's classroom. I look through the door window. Hmm maybe he isn't here. Ohhh, who's that? I look harder. He has blond hair and blue eyes, he's sitting but he has to be at least 6'0 maybe 6'1. I don't think I have ever seen him before. No wait, wait, I know him, his name is... ugh Pat? No that can't be right, m...mm.. Max thats it Max. He's the schools genius or something like that. Wow I didn't think he was that attractive, I mean aren't geeks usually, I don't know plain looking??? I stare at him as he starts to play with his pencil. He puts it up to his mouth and starts to chew it. Wow, his lips are really... Hold up, what? Dude no, no you are a total womanizer there is no way you would be interested in.. in a guy. I need to get out of here. I'll go to the Library I think Kate has her free right now. "Hey Kate", I call across the room. I see her give me an annoyed glare as I make my way over to her. "You shouldn't yell in the library it's not polite." I let out a small laugh as I sit down next to her. "If I'm remembering correctly I believe it was only a few days ago that I had you moaning and..." I trail off as she punches me in the arm, "that was once, don't think it will happen again." Oh god please, she's so easy. I mean seriously all it took last time was some nice words and a few feels and I had her in the bag. I reach my hand down and start to bring it up her thigh. I hear her let out a soft whimper when suddenly the bell rings. I take my hand off her thigh and hear a sound of disappointment come from her. She is seriously so horny. I walk down stairs to the hall. I see some of my friends, "Hey guys whats up?" I see them glance at me before they run over. " Nothin much we were just talking about girls. What do you want for lunch." I open my mouth to respond when I see Max enter the hall. There is a guy standing next to him. I stop walking and stare at him, he turns his head and looks at me. I watch as his blue eyes looking me over. I feel myself shiver, then suddenly he shakes his head and grabs his friends hand and runs off. I almost chase after him when I realize that I am surrounded by my teammates and friends. "Hey text me where you are and I'll meet you there for lunch, I have something I need to do." I start off towards the end of the hallway and out of my friends view, then I quickly run to the bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and look down. Shit seriously, I have a fucking boner?


End file.
